Una loca navidad
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Se acerca navidad y los organizadores de esta fiesta son los peores de todos, como terminara Magnolia después de las fiestas? lograran hacer la fiesta sin ningún problema estos alocados chicos? o como siempre destruirán todo a su paso? Los profesores resan porque todo salga bien y las generaciones mas grandes esperan divertidas ver el espectáculo - Actualizando: capitulo 4
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicos! Este es mi fic de Navidad que me moría de ganas por hacer, ya lo dije, esto no afectara mi fic de One Piece y pues este es un pequeño crossover que se me ha metido en la cabeza, espero que les guste y pues sin más los dejo con la historia. Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece ni Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para dar rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle a quien la lea.

**Advertencia: **Este fic se basa en un mundo alterno donde he juntado los universos de One Piece y Fairy Tail, no esta para nada apegado a la realidad, lean bajo su consentimiento

**Nombre:** Una loca navidad

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación: **K+

**Una loca navidad **

**Prólogo **

_Dentro del mar Grand Line hay una enorme isla llamada Fiore, dentro de esa isla, cerca del puerto de Hargeon se encuentra la ciudad de Magnolia, una hermosa y bella ciudad, llena de viajeros que pasan a visitarla por su belleza, en el centro de esa ciudad se encuentra un colegio llamado Snow Fairy, reconocido por ser el mejor de todo Fiore, aunque también por los desastres que suele causar. Es muy conocido también por las fiestas que hace de fin de año, siempre son hermosas y atraen a los turistas, aunque claro siempre hay pequeños inconvenientes que logran arreglarse de una manera inesperada. Año tras año hace una fiesta diferente con hermosos adornos y decoraciones increíbles y los encargados de hacerlo son las generaciones que pasan, generación tras generación es un gran esplendor poder ver lo que hacen, aunque año tras año es un problema más que arreglar y este año no prometía ser muy bueno que digamos ya que a la generación que le tocaba organizar la fiesta de este año era la peor de todas las generaciones. Se distingue por ser la más desastrosa y extravagante de todas, eso sin contar todos los problemas que ha causado a lo largo de su estancia en el colegio. Y los peores estudiantes eran dos jóvenes bastante problemáticos, así es Monkey D. Luffy y Natsu Dragneel los peores chicos de todos, la navidad se acercaba y con ella muchos problemas gracias al grupo de estos dos chicos. _

_Los muchachos se encontraban reunidos en la plaza del colegio conversando que harían para la fiesta de navidad y como la celebrarían, estaban muy emocionados ya que este año les tocaba a ellos. _

- Oigan y ¿cómo le haremos? – decía Usopp

- Mmmm pues la verdad no sé – comentaba Lissana

- No hay que preocuparnos por eso que de seguro no sale genial – decía Luffy

- Claro, va a estar muy divertido – comento Natsu

- Ustedes dos mejor ni digan nada que son los más problemáticos – dijo Nami

- Estoy de acuerdo, de seguro terminaran destruyendo todo – dijo Lucy

- Nami, Lucy no se preocupen, lo haremos todo con calma, no pasara nada – decía Erza

- Creo que tu eres la menos indicada para decir eso Erza – dijo Zoro

- Oigan ya basta, de todas formas los profesores no nos han dicho nada así que no saquemos conclusiones adelantadas – dijo Gray

- Bueno en eso tienes razón – comento Sanji

- Yo estoy muy emocionado, no puedo esperar a que ya llegue la navidad – dijo Natsu

- Yo también, joder que nos vamos a divertir mucho – decía Luffy

- Yo no lo creo – decían Nami y Lucy a la vez

_Lejos de allí se encontraban los profesores junto con el director de la escuela, todos platicaban sobre lo que ocurriría este año_

- Supongo que estamos muertos – decía Shanks

- Oye no saques conclusiones tan rápido – le contestaba Macao

- Jajajajajaja que estos chicos son cosa seria, lo mejor es que se den por vencidos – comento Gildarts

- Mi colegio a sobrevivido a tantas cosas, pero porque tenía que llegar este año, sin duda que tengo que retirarme antes de que me dé un paro – dijo Makarov

- Oiga director no se dé por vencido tan rápido – le dijo Smoker

- Ha ni modo, solo podemos rogar que lo que pase no sea tan malo – comento Hancock

_Lejos de allí otro grupo de jóvenes platicaba sobre lo que pasaría ese año _

- Jajajajajaja me muero por ver lo que pasara este año – decía Laxus – de seguro Luffy y Natsu la armaran grande

- Yo también estoy ansiosa por ver – decía Mirajane

- Mmmmmmm yo estoy preocupado – decía Freed

- Eso es de hombres – comentaba Elfman

- Cállate ¿no puedes para de decir hombre aunque sea por unos minutos? – le grito Evergreen

- Jajajajajaja yo me muero por que llegue navidad – comento Laxus

"_**Continuara"**_

* * *

**Hola chicos! Les gusto? bueno si es así espero con ansias sus Reviews o MP los leere con mucho gusto**

Si lo se, me ha quedado muy cortito pero esto solo es el prólogo, simplemente como una pequeña introducción a la lectura, espero mañana ya poder subir el primer capitulo de este fic, bueno sin más que decir me despido, nos leeremos pronto. Bye bye

**Nami Scarlet**


	2. Preparaciones

**Hola chicos! Les presento aquí otro nuevo capitulo de este fic, jejeje bueno el primero, bien me he esforzado mucho y pues espero que les guste ^^ Bien sin más que decir espero que les guste el capitulo, nos leemos abajo **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece ni Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para dar rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle a quien la lea.

**Advertencia: **Este fic se basa en un mundo alterno donde he juntado los universos de One Piece y Fairy Tail, no esta para nada apegado a la realidad, lean bajo su consentimiento

**Nombre:** Una loca navidad

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación: **K+

**Una loca navidad**

**Capitulo 1: Preparaciones **

_Todos los chicos estaban en el salón esperando a que las clases del día iniciaran, estaban emocionados por ser ellos los organizadores de la fiesta pero querían que las vacaciones llegaran pronto. Como de costumbre el aula estaba hecha un desastre, algunos platicaban, otros luchaban y algunos otros destruían el aula hasta que el profesor entro. Macao el profesor de ciencia era con él con quien tenían la primer clase, era un poco gruñón pero algunas veces era muy bueno. _

**- **Buenos días chicos – dijo entrando

- Buenos días Macao-sensei – dijeron todos

- ¿Cuándo aprenderán? El aula está hecha toda un desastre

- Fue por culpa de ese idiota ceja rizada – dijo Zoro

- Que tú has empezado cabeza de lechuga – respondió Sanji

- Bien, bien ya entendí dejen de pelear, vamos a comenzar las clases

- Que aburrido – le susurro Luffy a Natsu

- Ya lo sé, ¿y si mejor nos vamos?

- ¿Qué decían chicos? – dijo Macao apareciendo delante de ellos

- N-nada – respondieron ambos

_La clase continuo normal, con Natsu y Luffy dando lata cada cinco minutos diciendo que estaban realmente aburridos y Macao golpeándolos en la cabeza por interrumpir su clase. La hora se paso muy lenta y demasiado aburrida, cuando por fin termino todos se estiraron y trataron de no hacerle nada al aula, su siguiente profesor era muy estricto, Smoker el profesor de leyes entro y comenzó dando un largo discurso como lo hacía todos los días._

- Veo que como siempre le han dado mucho trabajo a los demás profesores, ustedes mocosos malcriados nunca cambian, necesitan de mucha disciplina y que alguien les ejerza respeto

- Ya va a empezar – dijo Natsu

- Y sobre todo a malcriados y problemáticos como ustedes ¿cierto Natsu, Luffy?

- ¿Qué? Pero si no he hecho di dicho nada – dijo Luffy

- Pero lo pensabas – Natsu comenzó a reír

- Natsu ve a la dirección, Luffy tu también

- ¡Y yo porque!

- Por hacer que Natsu haga desorden

- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada, ha sido el solo y fue usted quien lo provoco!

- Ahora con más razón ve a la dirección y toma un reporte

- ¿Y el reporte porque?

- Por echarme la culpa de su desorden

- ¡Pero si ha sido…! – Natsu lo jalo

- Vámonos de una buena vez Luffy, que mientras más discutas más reportes te pondrá

- Maldita sea, siempre es lo mismo – salió Luffy del salón renegando mientras Natsu salía detrás de él botándose de risa

- Maldición Natsu, que por tu culpa he tenido que venir yo también – dijo Luffy una vez fuera del salón

- Ja por favor que hubiera encontrado alguna excusa para sacarnos aunque no hubiera hecho nada de todas formas, siempre es lo mismo con él

- Ya se, terminaremos reprobando esta materia

- Jajajaja y que, sirve que estamos un rato fuera y no escuchamos los sermones que nos da cada vez que nos encuentra

- Pues sí – ambos se encaminaron hacia la dirección, una vez allí tocaron la puerta

- Pase – dijo una voz de mujer

- Bueno días Alvida-san – se dirigieron hacia la secretaria

- ¿Tan temprano y ya están aquí? Bueno ¿y ahora que han hecho?

- Nada – respondieron ambos

- ¿Nada?

- Nos tocaba clase con Smoker-sensei

- Ha ya veo, ese hombre en verdad es un dolor de cabeza, siéntense que Makarov los atenderá en unos minutos

- Gracias

- Makarov-san, Luffy y Natsu están aquí – dijo Alvida entrando a la oficina

- Ahh esos chicos, tan temprano y ya están en problemas, ¿ahora que han hecho?

- Dicen que nada, Smoker-san los ha mandado

- Bueno es hombre siempre me los manda en su clase, diles que pasen, quiero escuchar que han hecho

- Bien – dijo Alvida saliendo

- Natsu, Luffy, Makarov dice que pueden entrar, traten de no meterse en tantos problemas

- Dile a Smoker-sensei que deje de mandarnos aquí solo porque no nos soporta – dijo Natsu entrando en la habitación

- Buenos días chicos, bien, que le han hecho a Smoker

- Yo nada, estoy aquí por culpa de Natsu

- Jajajaja lo que pasa es que Smoker-sensei entro diciendo sus sermones como siempre, yo simplemente dije que ya iba a comenzar y fue por eso que se enojo

- Bien, lo entiendo pero ¿Por qué mando a Luffy también?

- Porque ha dicho que ha sido mi culpa el que Natsu haga desorden

- Ese hombre es demasiado estricto, vamos que enojarse solo por eso, pueden irse, que no han hecho nada malo, por ahora

- ¡Gracias!

_Ambos regresaron al aula y pidieron permiso para entrar, Smoker les pregunto que porque habían regresado tan rápido y ellos dijeron que los dejaron ir a lo que Smoker salió hacia la oficina del director reclamando como siempre lo hacía. _

- Bien, han hecho que Smoker-san haya salido a reclamarle al director – dijo Vivi

- Jajajaja siempre hacen eso ese par de idiotas, bueno al fin que la clase ni me gusta – dijo Gray

- Tú cállate maldito exhibicionista – le grito Natsu

- ¿A quién le dices exhibicionista maldito cerebro fundido?

- Basta – dijo Erza – no es bueno que dos amigos se pelen

- ¿Amigos?

- Si, y ustedes dos, son unos tontos, siempre hacen lo mismo, estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, ¿no pueden quedarse quietos ni un solo momento?

- P-pero Erza – dijo Natsu

- Que ha sido su culpa, nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver, ¿Qué no viste?

- L-luffy – le dijo Natsu

- Además deja de reclamarnos siempre por todo, pareces un profesor

- Luffy, basta, cállate y discúlpate – esta vez fue Gray

- ¿Por qué?

- Así que ¿parezco profesor he Luffy? – dijo Erza con un aura obscura rodeándola

- Ah no, yo no… - pero no pudo terminar porque Erza le golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente

- Erza siempre es muy dura – dijo Lucy

- Me pregunto cuándo aprenderá a no contradecir a Erza – comento Nami

- Pobre – dijo Gray

_Continuaron así hasta que llego Gildarts, su profesor de deportes, era uno de los mejores profesores y uno de los que más querían, luego de que le explicaron porque Erza le había hecho eso a Luffy y luego de que se riera de ellos dos continuo con su clase, era una de las favoritas por todos los del salón, bueno, por casi todos ya que había algunos que no eran muy buenos en deportes, una vez terminada su clase todos salieron a almorzar, y platicaban y discutían sobre que harían, una vez terminado su almuerzo regresaron a sus clases normales, su siguiente profesor era Hancock, la maestra de biología, después Robin de historia, Makino de matemáticas, Reedus de artes, Wakaba de física elemental, Hina de español y Roger de defensa personal. Terminaron las clases muy agotados, cuando estaban dispuestos a marcharse a sus dormitorios alguien les bloqueo la entrada, Shanks su tutor les pidió unos momentos para hablar con ellos. _

_- _Hola chicos, ¿me permiten unos minutos?

- Claro Shanks, ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Lucy

- Bien chicos, la navidad se acerca y ya saben que ustedes son los organizadores de todo, me gustaría saber si ya tienen una idea de lo que van a hacer

- Bien nosotros habíamos pensado en vestir unos atuendos rojos con blanco y verde en las mujeres y los hombres trajes como de soldaditos para el desfile, y pues hacer un pequeño baile y que los chicos hicieran acrobacias – le dijo Nami

- Esta muy bien, ¿y los adornos?

- No se preocupe, una vez que salgamos de vacaciones iremos de compras, ya tenemos todo listo – le dijo Erza

- Bien, pero ¿Qué harán con ellos dos? – dijo apuntando a Natsu y Luffy

- Ya les he dicho que se controlen si es que quieren salir y participar – dijo Nami

- No vamos a dejar que nada malo pase – dijo Lucy

- Pues los profesores están muy preocupados

- Vamos, podremos ser los más desastrosos de todos pero cuando nos proponemos hacer algo lo logramos, siempre lo hacemos, parece que no nos conoces – le dijo Gray

- Jajajaja eso lo sé, yo se que ustedes lo lograran pero los demás profesores están un poco, digamos que asustados

- Lo sabemos pero no pasara nada – dijo Zoro

- Vamos que será divertido, nos portaremos bien ¿verdad Natsu? – dijo Luffy

- Claro, claro

- Jajajaja buena suerte chicos

- Gracias – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

- No se los decía a ustedes, lo decía a sus compañeros que seguramente medio morirán en la batalla – dijo esto último riendo y dejando a todos los demás un poco preocupados

_Shanks se encamino a la sala de maestros para explicarles a todos que los chicos ya tenían todo listo y que solo esperaban salir de vacaciones para poder comenzar, pero se encontró con muchos profesores muy preocupados _

- Vamos ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo entrando al salón

- Que mas va a pasar, estamos discutiendo si el colegio sobrevivirá esta navidad – dijo Smoker

- Estoy algo preocupada, ¿y si realmente hacen algo muy mal? – dijo Makino

- Esos chicos no tienen nada de control – dijo Hancock

- A mi me gustaría poder ver que es lo que harán – dijo Robin

- Bueno, muchas veces son de confiar – dijo Macao

- Jajajajajaja que de seguro terminamos sin colegio – dijo Gildarts

- Oye deja de ser tan inmaduro, te pareces a ellos – dijo Hancock molesta

- Vamos que no es para tanto, además estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo Shanks

- Jajajaja el colegio será destruido sin duda – dijo Roger

- Ustedes tres, maduren un poco que estamos en una situación grave – dijo Hancock

- No van a cambiar nunca ¿verdad? – dijo Makino

- Esto es serio, hay que dejar de estar jugando – dijo Wakaba

- Mmmm pues los chicos son interactivos, es normal – dijo Reedus

- Son jóvenes y tienen mucha vida por delante, ¿Qué esperaban? Déjenlos ser – dijo Roger

- Yo pienso que debemos cancelar la fiesta de navidad de este año – dijo Smoker

- No puedes hacer eso – dijo Shanks muy serio

- Estoy a favor, los chicos están muy emocionados con esto, no se los podemos quitar – dijo Gildarts

- Ya lo dije son jóvenes, no está bien que los reprimamos de esa manera – dijo Roger

- Pues si queremos salir ilesos será lo mejor – dijo Smoker

- Hina está de acuerdo, no podemos dejar que nada le pase al colegio, hemos sobrevivido a muchos años, pero no creo que podamos este

- Esta bien, ellos podrán, solo confíen en ellos – dijo Shanks

- No, lo mejor será cancelar la fiesta – dijo Hancock

- No lo voy a permitir – dijo Gildarts parándose y golpeando la mesa

- Entiende, no podemos correr riesgos – dijo Smoker

- No estaría bien que les hiciéramos esto – dijo Makino

- ¡BASTA! – grito Makarov – haremos una votación para decidir esto, los que estén a favor de que las fiestas se cancelen levanten la mano – Hina, Smoker, Hancock Wakaba y Macao levantaron la mano – bien, ahora los que estén en contra levanten la mano – Makino, Shanks, Gildarts, Roger y Reedus levantaron la mano – cinco contra cinco es un empate, ¿Robin no piensas votar?

- No estoy a favor de que cancelen la fiesta, pero también me preocupa el estado en el que pueda terminar el colegio, cuente mi voto de los dos lados, supongo que es usted quien decidirá

- Si eso parece, pues yo digo que la fiesta continuara

- Director piénselo mejor – dijo Smoker - ¿no le preocupa el estado en el que pueda terminar el colegio?

- Claro que si

- ¿Entonces? - dijo Hancock

- No está bien reprimir así a los chicos, por más que me preocupe el colegio, no puedo quitarles algo tan importante para ellos, hay dejarlos ser libres a su manera, hemos soportado todos estos años, que no lo hagamos un año más

- Pero… - trato de decir Smoker

- Ya he dicho lo que haremos, nadie va hacer que cambie de opinión, vamos que hay mucho trabajo – dijo Makarov concluyendo la conversación

_Lejos en el patio se encontraban otros jóvenes conversando _

- Los profesores si que están preocupados, no puedo esperar a que ya llegue la navidad – dijo Laxus

- Ara, ara, supongo que será un año muy movido – dijo Mirajane

- No lo sé, yo sigo preocupado – dijo Freed

- Saben tengo un plan que me hará divertirme mucho con esos niños – dijo Laxus

- Laxus ¿Qué estas tramando? Espero que no trates de hacerles daño – dijo Mira

- Jajajajajaja no se los diré

- ¿Qué no les dirás Laxus? – dijo Ace apareciendo detrás de ellos

- Nada que te importe

- Como siempre eres un creído – dijo Nojiko

- Jajaja eso a ti no te incumbe

- Ya paren, no empecemos a pelear – dijo Sabo

- Me pregunto cómo les irá a los chicos – dijo Nojiko

- Estábamos hablando justo de eso – dijo Mira

- Sera un año muy interesante – dijo Ace

- Y que lo digas – dijo Freed

- No eres un hombre si no es interesante – dijo Elfman

**_"Continuara"_**

**Bien chicos que tal les pareció? Les ha gustado? Bien si es así espero con ansias sus Reviews o MP los leeré con mucho gusto y recuerden cualquier comentario es bienvenido**

Si, lo se, también me ha quedado corto pero pues que más puedo hacer? espero poder hacer más grande el siguiente, por cierto chicos, quería terminar este fic antes de navidad pero por la falta de tiempo que tengo no creo poder hacerlo, aun así daré todo mi esfuerzo para poder terminarlo, pues creo que eso es todo, espero poder subir el segundo capitulo hoy mismo y si no estará listo para mañana, bueno pues sin más que decir nos leemos hasta entonces. Bye bye

**Nami Scarlet **


	3. Día de compras

**Hola chicos! wiiiii logre publicar el segundo capitulo hoy, me siento genial y con eso logro quitarme un poco de carga de encima, bueno pues espero que lo disfruten y no piensen que porque subí dos capítulos el mismo día están faltos de imaginación porque no es así XD Bueno dejo de enfadarlos y les dejo el segundo capitulo, nos leemos abajo. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece ni Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para dar rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle a quien la lea.

**Advertencia: **Este fic se basa en un mundo alterno donde he juntado los universos de One Piece y Fairy Tail, no esta para nada apegado a la realidad, lean bajo su consentimiento

**Nombre:** Una loca navidad

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación: **K+

**Una loca navidad **

**Capitulo 2: Día de compras **

_Ya había pasado exactamente una semana desde que habían hablado con Shanks, era el primer día de vacaciones y debían comenzar a moverse la navidad seria dentro de dos semanas, habían quedado en reunirse todos en el centro comercial de Magnolia para poder hacer las compras necesarias para poder adornar todo. _

**- **Hola chicos – dijo Nami saludando a los que llegaban

- Hola – contestaron los que llegaban

- Bien necesitamos comprar los adornos, vestuarios, telas y algunos regalos, todo eso por el momento – dijo Nami

- ¿Y la comida? – dijo Luffy

- Eso será después, por el momento esto es lo más esencial – dijo Nami

- Hay que dividirnos las compas para terminar más rápido – dijo Lissana

- Bien, mientras no me toque con él – dijo Sanji apuntando a Zoro

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo Zoro

- Basta dejen de pelear ustedes dos se parecen a Natsu y Gray – dijo Erza

- Bueno, bueno, no hay que pelear Erza, mejor formemos los equipos ya – dijo Lucy

- Chicos a mi me gustaría ir con Lu-chan – dijo Levy

- Claro Levy-chan, tú y yo iremos juntas

- Bien, ¿les importa que alguien más valla con ustedes? – dijo Nami

- Claro que no – contestaron ambas

- Bien, entonces Vivi y yo iremos con ustedes también

- Entonces yo iré que Gray, Zoro y Gajeel – dijo Erza

- Ok entonces Lissana, Sanji, Luffy y Natsu irán juntos – dijo Nami – y Usopp, Kaya Jellal y Juvia irán en otro equipo

- Juvia quería ir con Gray-sama – dijo la peli-azul llorando

- Si pero no te ha tocado, vamos Juvia – le dijo Kaya

- Bueno nosotras iremos por la tela, Erza encárguense de los regalos, Lissana ustedes de los adornos y Kaya ustedes de los vestuarios, listo, ya esta lo que compraremos cada quien – dijo Nami

- Bien entonces hay que irnos y nos veremos aquí al mediodía – dijo Erza

- Ok, hasta mediodía, chicos – dijo Nami despidiéndose

_Cada quien se fue por su lado, comprando lo que debía comprar y parándose para ver algunas cosas de vez en cuando, Luffy reclamaba por la comida pero no la comprarían hasta unas horas antes de la fiesta ya que corrían el riesgo de que él y Natsu se la acabaran antes de que llegara la fecha. Faltaban una hora para el mediodía y todo marchaba normal, no se habían metido en problemas y Luffy y Natsu estaban demasiado aburridos, hasta que subieron al segundo piso del centro comercial y a estos dos se les ocurrió una manera muy alocada de acabar con su aburrimiento _

_Lissana y Sanji iban conversando muy animados que no se dieron cuenta cuando estos dos se alejaron de ellos _

_- _Oye Luffy, mira esas esferas gigantes, ¿apoco no estaría genial balancearnos en ellas?

- Si, además estoy muy aburrido

- Entonces que, ¿lo intentamos?

- Va pero, hay que hacer una apuesta

- ¿Apuesta? ¿Y de qué?

- Hay que llegar al otro lado, pero sin caernos ni hacer trampa, el primero en llegar gana

- ¿Y que gana el que llega en primer lugar?

- Mmmm una comida gratis por parte del perdedor

- Va ¿y el que pierda qué?

- Pues pagarle la comida al otro ¿no?

- Supongo que sí, hay que iniciar ya

- Va, a la una, a las dos y a las tres

_Ambos saltaron a la primer esfera, cada uno en una distinta, comenzaron a balancearse y a brinca de esfera en esfera, provocando que cayeran al suelo rompiéndose, Luffy tenía la ventaja ya que Natsu comenzaba a marearse, cuando Sanji y Lissana se percataron de que Natsu y Luffy no estaban fue demasiado tarde _

_- _Maldición, ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? – dijo Sanji

- Hay no, ¡Natsu, Luffy! ¡Bajen de allí!

- Oh Lissana, shishishishi esto es divertido, deberías intentarlo

- Oye idiota, baja de allí

- Hay no, Natsu se esta mareando

- Maldición hay que bajarlos, ven Lissana hay que avisarle a los demás

- Si

- Luffy tramposo, sabias que me pondría así

- Jajajaja recuerda que si te gano me invitas de comer

- No te dejare ganar

- Ya veremos

_Lejos de allí Nami, Lucy, Levy y Vivi terminaban sus compras cuando se encontraron a un viejo tocando una canción en un violín _

- Que hermoso toca – dijo Lucy

- Hola señoritas – dijo el anciano levantando la vista – ¿gustan que les toque algo en especial?

- ¿Podría ser un villancico? – dijo Levy

- Claro señorita – dijo comenzando a tocar, era una melodía hermosa, cuando termino de tocar todas las chicas aplaudieron

- Señor toca muy bello – dijo Vivi

- Muchas gracias señorita

- Hay que darle algo de dinero – dijo Lucy

- Tenga señor – dijo Nami extendiéndole la mano con un billete

- Esto es mucho dinero solo por haber tocado un pequeño villancico

- No, es lo menos que se merece, ha tocado hermoso – dijo Lucy

- Muchas gracias, espero que pasen una feliz navidad

- Igualmente señor, ¿por cierto como se llama?

- Brook, me llamo Brook, un placer haberlas conocido – dijo tratando de levantarse

- Levy ayúdeme, hay que ayudarlo

- Claro

- Muchas gracias, la edad ya no me deja moverme como antes

- ¿Estará bien? – dijo Levy

- Si, no se preocupen, felices fiestas

- Adiós – respondieron todas, de pronto escucharon un ruido y a Sanji y Lissana que gritaban corriendo hacia ellos

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Lucy

- Chicas tenemos problemas Natsu y Luffy – grito Lissana

- Hay no – dijo Nami viendo el desastre detrás de ellos

- Debemos detenerlos y encontrar a los demás

- Chicos – dijo Erza acercándose

- Erza qué bueno que llegas – dijo Lucy

- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

- Son Natsu y Luffy – le respondió Lissana

- Esos idiotas, ¿ahora que han hecho?

- No lo sé pero debemos detenerlos antes de que destruyan algo – dijo Nami

- ¿Alguien ha visto al grupo de Juvia? – dijo Gray

- Allí vienen – dijo Zoro

- Chicos – grito Kaya - ¿Qué pasa?

- Natsu y Luffy eso pasa – dijo Nami

- Pero ¿Qué hicieron ahora? – dijo Usopp

- Los muy tontos se están balanceando por los adornos y tumbándolos – dijo Gajeel

- Pero es que nunca cambian – dijo Jellal

- Parece ser que no – dijo Gray

- Debemos detenerlos ya – dijo Erza pero demasiado tardo, pudo escucharse un enorme ruido y mucho polvo por todo el centro

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Levy

- Eso – Zoro señalo a donde comenzaba a dispersarse el polvo, se podían ver a un Luffy riendo en pose de ganador y a un Natsu recostado muy mareado

- Ustedes dos – grito Erza – esta vez se han pasado, dejen que… - pero alguien la interrumpió

- ¿Con que son amigos de esos chicos he? – dijo un oficial

- Ha señor oficial, deje que le explique – dijo Nami

- Que explicar nada, vendrán conmigo a la estación de policías

- Chicos ¡CORRAN! – grito Nami comenzando a correr y siendo seguida por los demás

- Genial, los que nos faltaba – dijo Gajeel

- Jajajaja será divertido – dijo Jellal

- Luffy, Natsu, será mejor que corran si no quieren que se los lleve el oficial – les dijo Lissana pasando a su lado

- ¿Oficial? – dijo Natsu

- ¿Cuál oficial? – dijo Natsu volteando a ver la dirección contraria – ya veo que oficial, Natsu corre

- ¿Mmmm? – dijo Natsu volteando a ver hacia donde Luffy – ha ya veo, a correr

_Y así todos comenzaron a correr y esconderse del oficial, el cual en su lucha por atraparlos llamo a más, corrían por todo el centro comercial, bueno por la parte que Natsu y Luffy no habían destruido, haciendo desastre y destruyéndola, junto con tiendas, provocando que los dueños se unieran a la persecución, lograron salir de allí y corrieron hasta que llegaron al parque, una vez allí decidieron quedarse un rato por si acaso y les servía de descanso_

- Ustedes, que por su culpa nos han perseguido todas esas personas – dijo Erza acercándose a ellos

- E-erza espera que ha sido culpa de Luffy – dijo Natsu tratando de defenderse

- ¿Qué? Pero si tú me has seguido el juego también

- Yo no quería, me obligaste

- Deja de tratar de librarte con eso mentiroso

- Fue culpa de ambos, ahora si me la pagaran – dijo comenzando a golpearlos

- Pobres – dijo Gray

- Me pregunto si seguirán vivos después de que Erza termine con ellos – dijo Jellal

- Ja eso les pasa por idiotas – dijo Gajeel

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos al colegio de una vez – dijo Lissana

- Si, ya quiero irme – dijo Levy

- Bien, Erza déjalos, en el colegio podrás regañarlos todo lo que quieras – dijo Nami

- No, ya he terminado, vámonos – dijo dejando caer a los dos chicos muy golpeados

_Todos iban de camino al colegio cuando se encontraron a alguien en el camino, una persona que no tenían muchas ganas de ver_

_-_ Valla, valla así que aquí estaban – dijo una persona grande y un poco vieja

- E-este hola – dijo Gray

- Hay no – dijo Nami

- Hay sí, díganme ¿qué rayos le hicieron al centro comercial?

- Garp-san le podemos explicar dijo Vivi

- Explíquenme pues

- Todo ha sido culpa de Luffy y Natsu – dijo Erza

- Ha con que han sido ellos

- Si – todos asintieron

- Natsu, Luffy salgan de una vez – dijo haciendo que los nombrados se escondieran más

- Aquí están – dijo Erza dejándolos a la vista

- Bien, por su culpa medio centro comercial se ha destruido, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- N-nada señor – contesto Natsu

- E-era un juego abuelo – dijo Luffy

- Su juego ha salido muy caro – dijo tomándolos de las orejas

- Lo sentimos – dijeron ambos

- No basta con sentirlo, ahora van a pagar

- ¡NO ESPERE! – grito Natsu

- ¡ABUELO ESPERA QUE ERZA YA NOS HA PEGADO!

- Ya lo dijiste, Erza no yo

- Pobres – dijo Gray pasando saliva

- Juvia se pregunta si lograran sobrevivir

- Se lo merecen, es una lástima que no aprendan – dijo Nami

_Una vez que Garp les dio una lección a Natsu y Luffy todos regresaron al colegio acompañados de Garp y donde los problemas no terminaban ya que el oficial del centro estaba fuera del colegio junto con Makarov y los dueños de los negocios destruidos _

_- _Mocosos irresponsables, miren lo que han hecho – dijo Makarov

- Director están muy arrepentidos – dijo Erza

- Ha claro que deben estarlo, su chistecito me ha costado muy caro y he tomado dinero que estaba ahorrado para la fiesta con tal de poder pagar

- Pero sin el dinero no habrá fiesta – dijo Vivi

- Así es, es mejor que vallan consiguiendo un empleo para poder pagar o si no, no habrá fiesta de navidad

- Natsu, Luffy todo ha sido por su culpa – dijo Erza

- Erza si no hubieran corrido no hubieran roto las tiendas y no hubiera pagado tanto dinero, la culpa no es solo de esos dos, si bien ellos empezaron ustedes le siguieron, la culpa ha sido de todos, y ya lo dije, ¿quieren fiesta de navidad? Consigan un trabajo

- Cierto, lo siento – dijo Erza

- Jajajajajaja si que la han armado grande ¿no? – dijo Laxus

- Tú cállate – dijo Natsu

- Hermanito si que te has lucido – dijo Ace burlándose

- Cierra la boca Ace

- No puedo esperar a ver que más harán – dijo Laxus

- Lissana ¿estás bien? – dijo Mirajane

- Si Mira-nee, gracias

- Tengan más cuidado o la próxima sin duda se quedan sin fiesta – dijo Evergreen

- Si, lo sabemos – dijo Gray

- Ni modo, a buscar empleo – dijo Kaya

- Que fastidio – dijo Usopp

- A Juvia no le importa trabajar, si con eso podemos hacer la fiesta no hay problema

- Juvia tiene razón – dijo Jellal – hay que hacer esto por la fiesta

- ¡SI! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Jajajajajaja

- ¿De qué tanto te ríes Laxus? – dijo Ace

- No te importa

- Escucha Laxus si le haces algo a Lissana o sus amigos me la pagaras caro – dijo Mira

- Lo que digas

**_"Continuara"_**

**Bien, que tal les pareció chicos? Les gusto? Bueno si es así espero sus Reviews o MP con ansias, los leeré con gusto y recuerden cualquier comentario es bienvenido **

Bien como verán la actitud de Laxus es como la que inicialmente tenia en Fairy Tail antes de que Makarov lo expulsara del gremio, he decidido ponerlo así ya que me ayudara a continuar con el rumbo que quiero que lleve el fic, espero que a ninguno llegue a molestarle eso, también no creo poder subir el tercer capitulo hoy así que tratare de subirlo mañana, bueno creo que eso es todo, nos leeremos pronto. Bye bye

**Nami Scarlet **


	4. Buscando empleo

**Hola chicos! Bien, dudo mucho poder terminar el capitulo antes de navidad puesto que ya mañana es noche buena, bueno pues aun así espero que no les moleste leerno un poco después de navidad. Bien pues sin más que decir les dejo el tercer capitulo y pues espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece ni Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para dar rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle a quien la lea.

**Advertencia: **Este fic se basa en un mundo alterno donde he juntado los universos de One Piece y Fairy Tail, no esta para nada apegado a la realidad, lean bajo su consentimiento

**Nombre:** Una loca navidad

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación: **K+

**Una loca navidad **

**Capitulo 3: Buscando empleo **

_Después de todo el desastre que causaron en el centro comercial y luego de pagar por los daños y quedarse sin dinero decidieron que tenían que conseguir empleo para poder pagar los arreglos para la fiesta y el desfile. Después de estar buscando como locos por varios días consiguieron unos empleos muy bien pagados, unos en una tienda y otros en un restaurante excepto por dos chicos que se quedaron ayudando a la reconstrucción de la parte destruida del centro comercial. Tenían que trabajar muy duro si querían que el desfile y la fiesta se logaran. _

_- _Sanji, ¿podrías cocinar el pedido de la mesa tres? – dijo Vivi detrás de un mostrador

- Claro

- Vivi, ven ayúdame a limpiar esta mesa – dijo Erza

- Señor que le puedo servir – decía Levy a un cliente

- A Juvia no le gusta limpiar baños – se quejaba la peli-azul

- Vamos Juvia, que todavía nos falta el otro baño – decía Usopp

- Jajajajajaja a mí me gusta este empleo – decía Perona, una de las chicas más reservadas del salón

- Dilo por ti – dijo Jellal

- No es justo, yo no debería estar aquí, ese día ni los acompañe a las compras – dijo molesta la peli-rosa

- Pero si quieres fiesta entonces debes trabajar – dijo Sanji

- Bueno eso si

**_No muy lejos en una tienda de ropa:_**

- Kyaaa que lindo vestido – decía Nami

- Si pero no es para ti, no te emociones Nami – le contesto Lucy

- Oigan apúrense y dejen de admirar la ropa – decía Zoro

- Oigan tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, dejen de jugar – dijo Gray

- Chicas ¿me ayudan con este pedido? – grito Lissana

- Yo te ayudo – dijo Jet, que tampoco había asistido a las compras ese día

- Oigan, debemos limpiar el polvo de aquí – dijo Droy que tampoco había ido

- Sera mejor que tengas cuidado Lissana – dijo Mystogan el hermano gemelo de Jellal

- Gracias

**_Mientras tanto en el centro:_**

- Odio tener que levantar escombros – se quejaba un peli-rosa

- Ja y ¿crees que a mi si? Mejor deja de quejarte y ayúdame con esto Natsu – le decía Luffy

- Esta bien pero esto es aburrido, hubiera preferido estar con los chicos

- Si yo también pero no nos dejaron

- Y lo peor es que aquí no nos pagan

- Estamos trabajando gratis

- Tengo una idea para divertirnos

- Sin ideas, pónganse a trabajar y dejen de quejarse – dijo Garp golpeándolos en la cabeza

- Abuelo que eso duele, además no nos pagaran, eso no es justo

- Claro que no les pagaran, esto es lo menos que pueden hacer por haber sido los causantes de todo este desastre, ahora pónganse a trabajar, si lo hacen bien tal vez les dé un regalo navideño

- No gracias viejo, yo prefiero quedarme así – dijo Natsu recordando el ultimo regalo navideño de Garp, el cual era un viaje al bosque para un entrenamiento de supervivencia

- Apoyo a Natsu, trabajaremos en silencio pero no nos regales nada

- Muchachos malagradecidos, yo preocupándome por ustedes y miren como me tratan

- Si, lo que digas – contestaron ambos

_Y así los días fueron pasando, arduo trabajo para poder conseguir todo el dinero que ellos mismos se habían encargado de perder. Así fue como paso toda una semana, trabajando sin descanso hasta que por fin pudieron conseguir el dinero que habían perdido, pero ya no tenían mucho tiempo, solamente faltaba una semana para navidad y debían apurarse o no lograrían terminar los arreglos para las fiestas, habían comprado todo pero no habían preparado nada todavía, así que se pusieron manos a la obra._

- Chicos, solo tenemos una semana y 2 días para poder terminar todo, nos separaremos en grupos para así avanzar más rápido – dijo Nami

- Yo me encargo del grupo para hacer los adornos y arreglar las calles de Magnolia – dijo Gray

- Muy bien, entonces, Juvia, Sanji, Lissana, Natsu y Usopp vallan con Gray

- A mi me gustaría arreglar los carros – dijo Lucy

- Entonces Levy, Erza, Jellal, Zoro y Luffy ayuden a Lucy

- Solo quedan los vestuarios y fuegos artificiales – dijo Kaya

- Kaya, tú, Perona y Vivi me ayudaran con los vestuarios, Mystogan, Jet, Droy y Gajeel encárguense de los fuegos artificiales

- Bien entonces hay que ponernos manos a la obra de una buena vez – dijo Gajeel

- Ah se me olvidaba, Luffy, Natsu, ni se les ocurra hacer alguna estupidez ¿entendido? – dijo Nami

- Pero solo hacemos que las cosas sean divertidas – dijo Luffy

- Cierto, no es razón para no dejarnos expresar – contesto Natsu

- Erza, ¿me harías el favor?

- ¿E-erza? – dijo Natsu

- Amm no yo con Erza ya no me meto – dijo Luffy

_De pronto Erza apareció detrás de ellos con un aura realmente obscura y una cara que daba mucho miedo, tomo a ambos de los brazos y les dijo con una voz fría _

- Si nos quedamos sin fiesta de navidad yo misma me encargo de que no salgan del hospital por lo menos en tres meses

- N-no te p-pre-ocupes E-erza, no haremos n-nada – dijo Natsu

- S-si, lo prometemos

- Bien, entonces espero que se porten bien

- C-claro – contestaron ambos

_Así es como cada grupo comenzó a hacer lo que debían hacer, sin descanso y por varias horas, no terminarían ese día pero por lo menos le avanzarían mucho y se quitarían una gran carga de encima, después de estar más de tres horas allí decidieron que ya era suficiente y que debían ir a descansar o de lo contrario terminarían todo pero no habría nadie que pudiera salir en el desfile. _

_- _Que bien, hemos logrado terminar todos los atuendos a tiempo, solo hace falta que se los prueben – dijo Perona

- Nosotros también hemos terminado con los adornos, solo necesitamos salir a adornar las calles y terminar de adornar el salón donde será la fiesta y todo listo – dijo Lissana

- Nosotros hemos terminado de preparar los fuegos artificiales también – dijo Mystogan

- Ahhh, a nosotros todavía nos faltan algunos detalles para que los carros estén listos, esto es más difícil de lo que parece pero terminaremos antes de esta semana – dijo Lucy

- Bien pues ya todo está listo – dijo Nami

- Ahora solamente falta mostrarle a Shanks el trabajo que hemos hecho y que nos le comunique al director para que no cancelen la fiesta – dijo Erza

- Todo este trabajo duro ha valido la pena – dijo Vivi 

- Pues no se ustedes pero yo estoy muy cansado, será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez – dijo Jellal

- Si, será mejor que descansemos, todavía tenemos trabajo por hacer para mañana – dijo Gay

- Bien pues nos vemos mañana aquí temprano para poder terminar – dijo Sanji

- Estoy emocionado, no puedo esperar a que ya llegue navidad – dijo Usopp – los veo mañana chicos

- Hasta mañana – dijeron todos despidiéndose y yendo cada quien a sus respectivos cuartos

_Solo faltaban menos de dos semanas para navidad y todos estaban muy emocionados, se habían esforzado mucho para poder conseguir el dinero y al haberlo logrado se sentían muy orgullosos de ellos mismo. Todos se fueron a dormir muy tranquilos sin imaginar que al día siguiente les darían una sorpresa que los marcaría mucho y sobre todo a la fiesta y el desfile._

_Lejos, en una parte escondida de la bodega donde estaba todo lo que los chicos habían hecho, alguien entro con una chaqueta color obscuro y un gorro que cubrían su cara, sonrió mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras: _

- Haber como le hacen ahora que las cosas van a desaparecer tontos, jajaja me pregunto si podrán hacer todo de nuevo, este año será muy divertido – decía aquella figura mientras comenzaba a llevarse las cosas que había en la bodega

**_"Continuara" _**

**Que tal chicos? les gusto? Bueno si es así espero sus Reviews o MP los leeré con mucho gusto y recuerden que cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Quejas, sugerencias, saludos, dudas, amenazas? Todo es bienvenido y me encargare de responderlos**

Bien chicos pues se muy bien que estos capítulos son muy cortos pero pues es mi primer fic crossover y la verdad es que es un poco difícil el formar la historia combinando dos universos, aun así espero que no les moleste y pues nos leeremos pronto. Les deseo felices fiestas :D y nos leemos pronto ^^ Bye bye

**Nami Scarlet **


	5. El robo y el misterioso joven

**Hola chicos! Muy bien se que merezco que me cuelguen por tardar demasiado X.X pero pues la verdad es que había estado muy ocupada, decidí terminar este fic a pesar de ya haber pasado navidad, no me gusto dejar el fic a medias y gracias a la ayuda de mi gran amiga MyMobius07 me anime a terminarlo. Este capitulo es mucho más largo que todos los demás, es usualmente como los hago en mis otros fic así que espero que eso compense un poco lo que tarde, bueno los dejo de enfadar y les dejo el cuarto capitulo, disfruten ^^ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece ni Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei y Hiro-sama para dar rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle a quien la lea.

**Advertencia: **Este fic se basa en un mundo alterno donde he juntado los universos de One Piece y Fairy Tail, no esta para nada apegado a la realidad, lean bajo su consentimiento

**Nombre:** Una loca navidad

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación: **K+

**Una loca navidad **

**Capitulo 4: El robo y el misterioso joven **

_A la mañana siguiente todos se juntaron para almorzar y conversar sobre qué y que harían durante la fiesta, estaban muy emocionados e impacientes, desde lo del centro comercial no había vuelto a pasar nada y eso les aliviaba mucho a todos. _

- Estoy impaciente, no puedo esperar a que ya llegue el día, será genial – decía Natsu

- Y que lo digas, de seguro nos vamos a divertir un buen – dijo Luffy

- Con tal de que no arruinen nada todo estará bien – dijo Nami – solo traten de comportarse y no destrozar nada hasta que llegue el día

- Me pregunto si les llegara a gustar lo que haremos – comento Levy

- No te preocupes, nunca se ha visto un espectáculo como el que nosotros haremos, los dejaremos impresionados – dijo Perona

- Estoy nerviosa y mucho – dijo Caya

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, o eso esperamos todos – dijo Usopp

- A mi me encanta el número que haremos, todo saldrá genial – dijo Gray – claro siempre estos dos idiotas no metan la pata

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Natsu

- Ya empezaron – dijo Lucy – bueno hay que ignorarlos, oigan debemos mostrarle todo lo que hemos avanzado a Shanks

- Si tienes razón, el debe ver todo lo que hemos hecho, seguramente estará orgulloso, ya todo está terminado, solo nos faltan algunos arreglos y ya – dijo Erza – ha salido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba

- Supongo que hay que buscar a Shanks para que nos dé su opinión – dijo Vivi

- Si, vamos – dijo Erza – Gray, Natsu, más vale que se muevan y dejen de pelear de buena vez

- Claro Erza – dijo Gray

- No te preocupes solo jugábamos – dijo Natsu

_Una vez terminaron se dirigieron al interior de la escuela en busca de Shanks, si algo estaba mal él se los diría ya que era su tutor, no podían seguir avanzando con los arreglos que faltaban a menos que él les diera su opinión. Estuvieron buscando un buen rato hasta que lo encontraron. _

- ¡Shanks! – Grito Nami – por fin te encontramos

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien, gracias – contesto Erza

- ¿Para qué me buscaban?

- Casi hemos terminado los arreglos para él desfile y la fiesta, necesitamos que los veas antes de poder continuar – dijo Erza

- Así es, ya solo nos falta poco – dijo Natsu

- ¿Enserio? Wow son increíbles chicos, no pensé que tendrían todo tan rápido

- Claro, ¿pues qué esperabas? – dijo Gray

- Jajajaja tienen razón, bien pues vamos

_Todos se dirigieron al almacén para mostrarle todo a Shanks pero cuando entraron se llevaron una gran sorpresa, las cosas, los carros, adornos, ropa, fuegos artificiales, en concreto todo había desaparecido, ya no estaban. Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos, ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas desaparecieran así de pronto? Estaban nerviosos, sin las cosas no podrían hacer nada y ya había muy poco tiempo para comenzar de nuevo además ya no tenían dinero, debían encontrar las cosas a como diera lugar _

- ¿Y las cosas? – pregunto Shanks un poco sorprendido

- No lo sé, debería estar todo aquí – dijo Nami

- ¿Están seguros de que dejaron las cosas en la bodega? ¿No fue en otro lugar y se confundieron?

- No Shanks, dejamos todo en este lugar – contesto Vivi

- Es imposible que las cosas desaparecieran así nada más – dijo Erza – a menos que – comento mirando a Natsu y Luffy – ustedes dos ¿Qué hicieron?

- ¡ ¿Qué?! Si nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo esta vez – dijo Luffy serio

- Erza esta fiesta es muy importante para nosotros también, jamás haríamos algo tan estúpido que la arruinara – comento, Natsu serio también

- Es verdad, puede que estos dos sean un par de idiotas pero no lo son tanto para arruinarnos algo tan importante – dijo Zoro

- Pero si no fueron ellos ¿Quién lo hizo? – dijo Lissana

- No se quien les haya hecho esto chicos pero deben encontrar las cosas o tendré que decirle a Makarov que la fiesta se cancelara – dijo Shanks

- No Shanks, hemos trabajado muy duro por esto – dijo Levy

- Levy tiene razón – dijo Lucy – por favor ayúdanos

- Hay una cámara, les puedo dejar que vean la grabación de anoche pero no puedo hacer más

- Juvia ayudara a encontrar pistas suficientes

- Yo también lo hare – dijo Perona

- Bien, encontraremos al bastardo que hizo todo esto – dijo Gray

- Y le patearemos el culo – comento Gajeel

- Cuenten conmigo para eso – dijo Jellal

- Y conmigo – dijo Sanji

_Shanks los llevo a revisar los videos de las cámaras de lo que había pasado esa noche, en el video se podía ver a un joven robando las cosas pero no podían saber quién era porque llevaba una capucha y el rostro cubierto, fuera quien fuera se las iba a pagar y muy caro_

- Maldición no se nota quien es – dijo Natsu

- En cuanto descubra quién es le partiré la cara – dijo Luffy muy molesto

- Oigan cálmense, debemos averiguar quién es primero – dijo Nami

- Hay que ponernos a investigar – dijo Mystogan – debemos revisar muy bien el video y buscar por donde él se me movió, tal vez podamos encontrar pistas que nos ayuden

- Te ayudo Mystogan – dijo Jellal

- Esperen Juvia va con ustedes

- Yo también, no partí trabajando para que un idiota nos arruine la fiesta – dijo Perona

- Bien nosotros seguiremos revisando el video – dijo Gray

- Chicos nosotros les ayudamos – dijeron Loke, Kid y Law apareciendo de pronto

- Y nosotras – dijeron Cana, Virgo, Bonney y Ultear apareciendo detrás de Loke

- ¡Loke, Cana, Virgo, Ultear, Law, Kid, Bonney! – dijo Nami

- ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido? – pregunto Erza – pensamos que no estarían aquí para la fiesta

- Lo siento – dijo Law – las cosas se nos complicaron en el viaje

- Si pero logramos conseguir las cosas para poder hacer esos trucos tan maravillosos – dijo Loke

- Pero cuando llegamos – dijo Kid

- Nos enteramos de lo que paso – dijo Ultear

- Malditos, querer arruinarnos la fiesta – dijo Cana

- Es por eso que les ayudaremos en todo – dijo Virgo

- Aprenderán a no meterse con nosotros – dijo Bonney

- De alguna manera me siento un poco culpable por no haber estado aquí – dijo Loke

- Nos alegra tenerlos de vuelta chicos – dijo Erza – así podremos encontrar al que hizo esto y obligarlo a que nos devuelva todo

- Manos en marcha que no queda mucho tiempo para que llegue la fecha de la fiesta

- Entonces yo los dejo chicos, tengo que informar a Makarov de lo sucedido – dijo Shanks – que tengan mucha suerte, les ayudare en todo lo que pueda

_Todos comenzaron a buscar pistar y pruebas que los condujeran a quien les hizo esa broma tan pesada, no iba a dejar que les arruinaran su fiesta, eso no. Shanks iba camino a la sala de profesores, a decir verdad estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado, debía informarle a Makarov de lo sucedido, cuando entro al salón todos los profesores de los chicos estaban reunidos. _

- Valla veo que tenemos junta de nuevo – dijo una vez dentro

- Shanks estaba a punto de llamarte – dijo Makarov

- No hay problema ya estoy aquí, ¿y bien? ¿A qué se debe la junta?

- De nuevo quieren discutir sobre no hacer la fiesta

- Eso ya había quedado aclarado, vamos a dejar que los chicos tengan su fiesta – dijo Gildarts

- Después de lo que paso en el centro comercial no lo creo – dijo Smoker – director tiene que recapacitar no podemos dejarlos hacer la fiesta, ese accidente le costó mucho al colegio

- Los chicos se disculparon y Natsu y Luffy ayudaron a arreglar el centro – dijo Roger – eso recompensa lo que hicieron, ya lo había dicho, son jóvenes debemos dejarles ser

- Son demasiado problemáticos – dijo Hina – no podemos dejarlos así por así

- Digan lo que digan, no vamos a permitir que les quiten la fiesta a los chicos, están muy emocionados – dijo Gildarts

- Pues parece que la fiesta no se hará – dijo Shanks

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Shanks? ¿Acaso te uniste a ellos? – dijo Roger

- No pero ocurrió algo

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Gildarts

- Alguien les robo todas las cosas a los chicos

- De seguro fueron ustedes que no quieren que se haga la fiesta – dijo Roger apuntando a todos los que estaban en contra

- No fueron ellos, revise bien el video, era la silueta de un estudiante pero llevaba el rostro cubierto

- No nos quieran culpar de algo en lo que no tenemos nada que ver – dijo Hancock molesta

- De todas formas pudieron haberle mandado a ese chico que hiciera ese trabajo sucio por ustedes – dijo Shanks – si es así no se los perdonare

- Cálmense – dijo Makarov – no culpen sin tener pruebas de ello

- Pero viéndolo bien es lo más probable – dijo Makino

- Ya les dije no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo, también existe la posibilidad de que el chico lo haya hecho por pura diversión

- Yo ayudare a los chicos todo lo posible para que puedan encontrar al culpable – dijo Shanks – y si resulta que alguno de ustedes está involucrado me las pagara

- Yo les ayudare también – dijo Roger

- Cuentan conmigo también, no voy a permitir que les arruinen su fiesta – dijo Gildarts

- Shanks ¿me podrías decir la complexión del muchacho que salía en el video de vigilancia? – dijo Makarov

- Era alto, un poco fornido, parecía ser del año más grande

- Mmmmm creo que puedo saber quien fue, pero no es seguro iré a hablar con los chicos, doy por terminada la reunión

_Makarov se marcho hacia la bodega donde todos estaban reuniendo pista para encontrar al culpable _

- Hola chicos – dijo entrando a la bodega

- Director Makarov – dijo Erza - ¿Shanks le dijo lo que sucedió?

- Así es, por favor dejen de hacer lo que estén haciendo y vengan aquí, debo decirles algo muy importante – dicho esto todos se acercaron a el

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa viejo? – dijo Natsu

- Si no pueden encontrar al culpable me temo que tendré que cancelar la fiesta

- No puede hacer eso viejo – dijo Kid

- Lo lamento chicos pero no tenemos el presupuesto necesario para comprar otras cosas y aunque las compremos no les da tiempo para terminar antes, así que o encuentran las cosas o cancelo la fiesta

- Haremos la fiesta – dijo Luffy más serio de lo normal – no deberíamos subestimarnos viejo

- Si, puede que seamos los más desastrosos pero también los que más nos esforzamos – dijo Natsu igual de serio – no dejaremos que nos arruinen la fiesta

- Ellos son unos idiotas pero cuando dicen algo lo cumplen – dijo Zoro

- Es por eso que a pesar de ser como son sabemos que podemos confiar en ellos – dijo Gray

- Son muy especiales – dijo Lucy

- Tengo que admitir que aunque me sacan de mis casillas eso es verdad – dijo Nami

- No pasara nada, tenemos a Luffy y Natsu con nosotros – dijo Lissana

- Encontraremos las cosas delo por seguro – dijo Law

- Como ya dijeron, no nos subestime director – dijo Jellal

- Me alegra escuchar eso, se que se esforzaran al máximo, les deseo suerte y cuentan conmigo para todo – dijo Makarov – nos vemos

_Una vez que Makarov se marcho todos continuaron con su búsqueda. Así es como fueron pasando las horas, iban recolectando evidencia poco a poco pero era muy poca y así como pasaron las horas fueron pasando los días, a pesar de tener muchas pistas no podían encontrar a alguien que realmente encajara con la persona que salía en el video pero nunca se dieron por vencidos, al cuarto día encontraron algo que pudo serles de mucha ayuda. Era un pequeño pedazo de tela y en ella había un cabello color amarillo, por el color de ese cabello y el pedazo de tela pudieron saber de quién podría ser, el único que encajaba con toda la evidencia que habían recolectado durante esos días era_

- Laxus – dijo Erza

- Así que al final de cuentas fue ese maldito quien nos robo todo – dijo Gajeel

- Me las va a pagar – dijo Kid

- Tenía una actitud bastante extraña todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta – dijo Lissana

- Hay que informarle al director – dijo Nami

- Ese maldito malnacido – dijo Luffy

- Voy a hacer que nos devuelva todo y le partiré la cara – dijo Natsu

- Vamos Natsu, hay que encontrarlo – dijo Luffy

- Esperen yo quiero ir con ustedes – dijo Gray

- Yo también – dijo Zoro

- Y nosotros – dijeron Gajeel, Kid, Sanji y Loke

- Ustedes ni se metan – dijeron ambos – nos haremos cargo solos

- Siempre se quedan con todo – dijo Gajeel molesto

- Supuse que eso pasará por eso no dije nada a pesar de que también quería partirle la cara a Laxus – dijo Jellal

_Natsu y Luffy corrieron por el colegio buscando a Laxus mientras los demás iban con Makarov para informarle que ya habían encontrado al culpable. Laxus se encontraba con los de su grupo comiendo cuando escucho los gritos de Luffy y Natsu a lo lejos _

- ¡LAXUS!

- ¡MALDITO MAL NACIDO!

- Valla si son esos bichos – dijo Laxus

- ¿Luffy? – dijo Ace – se ve demasiado enojado, ¿Qué le hiciste Laxus?

- Jajajajaja no les hice nada

- Te lo advierto, si hiciste algo para lastimar a mi hermano te la cago toda – dijo Ace acercándose a Laxus

- Ace cálmate – dijo Mira – Laxus pudo haberlos molestado en jugo solamente no te precipites

- ¡LAXUS MALDITO DEVUELVENOS TODAS LAS COSAS PARA LA FIESTA! – dijo Natsu ya cerca de ellos

- ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! ¡TE PARTIRE LA PUTA CARA! – dijo Luffy

- Ja no me vengan con estupideces yo no he hecho nada

- Tenemos evidencia que te incrimina

- Ya dije que no hice nada

- Has estado actuando extraño estos días Laxus – dijo Sabo – seguramente fue por eso

- Ya les dije que no he sido yo

- No creo eso Laxus – dijo Makarov – los chicos me han dicho que han encontrado evidencia que te incrimina y les creo, sospeche de ti desde que Shanks me mostro el video de vigilancia y ahora con las pruebas que reunieron los jóvenes se que eres tú

- Tsk maldito viejo no te metas

- Si no les regresas todo tendré que expulsarte del colegio y no te tendré piedad solo porque seas mi nieto

- Director cálmense un poco – dijo Freed

- Hace un año ustedes presentaron su fiesta, a pesar de que también hicieron tantos desastres presentaron su fiesta, hasta ahora la fiesta que organizaron junto que el desfile ha sido el mejor de todos, ¿creen que estos chicos no merecen divertirse? No me parece justo que por una broma tan estúpida tantos salgan perjudicados, es algo que no perdonare

- Lo entendemos pero no debería molestarse tanto – dijo Nojiko

- Justine Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Strauss Mirajane, Strauss Elfman, Portgas D. Ace, X Drake, Vermilion Mavis, Nojiko, Sabo, Basil Hawkins, Scartchmen Apoo, Killer, Mulan Bisca, Bellamy, Dreyer Laxus, Zeref, Zancrow, Connell Alzack, Rocko Warren, Cobra, Angel, Azuma, Eucliffe Sting y Cheney Rogue, ustedes han sido la pero generación de todos los tiempos pero este año ha entrado una peor que ustedes y les ha robado la reputación, ¿es por eso que sientes envidia de ellos Laxus?

- ¿Eso es cierto Laxus? – pregunto Freed

- Eso no es verdad – dijo Laxus

- A mi me parece que si es así Laxus, Monkey D. Luffy, Strauss Lissana, Dragneel Natsu, Nami, Roronoa Zoro, Fullbuster Gray, Heartfilia Lucy, McGarden Levy, Fernández Jellal, Alberona Cana, Loxar Juvia, Redfox Gajeel, Trafalgar Law, Scarlet Erza, Nefertari Vivi, Fernández Mystogan, Sanji, Jet, Droy, Jewelry Bonney, Milkovich Ultear, Usopp, Kaya, Perona, Virgo, Loke y Eustass Kid, todos ellos los han superado tanto en desastres como en imaginación, creatividad e imaginación, han quedado debajo de ellos y es por eso que les has robado todo, porque tampoco quieres que los deje opacados con la fiesta y el desfile, ¿verdad Laxus?

- Es por eso que te comportas así con ellos – Dijo Evergreen

- ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Nosotros éramos los mejores hasta que estos niñatos llegaron y nos quitaron todo

- Bueno la verdad es que si me molesto, los profesores dejaron de hablar sobre nosotros y toda la atención que teníamos se fue hacia ellos – dijo Ace – pero era divertido ver locuras peores que las nuestras

- Es cierto, además deja eso el hecho de que hemos madurado más y dejamos de hacer desastres con el tiempo – dijo Sabo – era obvio que alguien nos superaría tarde o temprano

- Laxus nosotros ya pasamos, este es nuestro último año en el colegio y seriamos opacados tarde o temprano – dijo Mirajane

- Pero chicos

- No eres el único que se sintió molesto y echado a un lado – dijo Mavis – todos sentimos lo mismo al principio pero era lindo ver a chicos con tantas energías incluso mayores a las nuestras

- Tardaste mucho en madurar Laxus – dijo Nojiko – creo que es hora de que lo hagas y dejes a los demás ser como son

- Bien Laxus, ¿me dirás donde escondiste todas las cosas que les robaste a los muchachos?

- Están en la vieja bodega abandona

- Muy bien, pero aún así debo aplicarte una buena sanción por haber hecho esto

- Oye viejo espera – dijo Natsu

- Esta bien, ya no estamos molestos con él no tienes que… - dijo Luffy pero Makarov lo interrumpió

- Natsu, Luffy ustedes no se metan, es difícil para mí pero si no les enseño cuando se debe nunca entenderán

- Oye, oye tampoco es para tanto

- Ace casi les arruina su fiesta de navidad, de hecho la ha arruinado, solamente quedan tres días y dudo mucho que con ese lapso de tiempo logren terminar lo que les faltaba, me temo que tendré que cancelar la fiesta

- ¡NO! – dijo Natsu

- Oye nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, lograremos terminar dalo por seguro, por favor viejo no canceles la fiesta, déjanos demostrarte que si podremos darla a tiempo – dijo Luffy

- Muy bien, pero si no avanzan tendré que cancelarla

- Eso no pasara – dijo Erza

- Muy bien, regresando contigo Laxus, tu castigo será una suspensión de 6 semanas

- ¡Eso es demasiado! – dijo Mira – director se está pasando con el castigo

- Esta bien, no importa, creo que lo merezco – dijo Laxus

- ¿Laxus? – comento Freed

- Me iré pronto

- Muy bien

- Lo siento abuelo, creo que te decepcione

- Niño tonto, no deberías pedirme disculpas a mí

- Es cierto, Natsu, Luffy – dijo acercándose a ellos – Lo siento mucho

- Laxus

- No te preocupes, somos nakama de todas formas, está bien ya no estoy molesto – dijo Luffy

- Cierto yo tampoco – dijo Natsu

- Muy bien, hay que ponernos a trabajar, solo nos quedan tres días – dijo Erza

- Les deseo mucha suerte chicos – comento Makarov

_Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia donde se encontraban todas las cosas, trabajarían como nunca para demostrarles a todos que eran los mejores y que pasara lo que pasara ellos cumplían con lo que decían_

**_"Continuara"_**

**Que tal les pareció chicos? Les ha gustado? Bueno si es así espero sus Reviews o MP diciéndome que tal les pareció :D **

Por cierto espero poder actualizar con el quinto capitulo lo más rápido que pueda y con el de mi otro fic también, creo que lo subiré a más tardar mañana para así no hacerlos esperar mucho ^^ Bueno creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos en otra chicos, bye bye

**Nami Scarlet**


End file.
